


Safe

by Emperor_Quarter



Series: Teraito Oneshots [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: Safety.It was something Itona had neglected. A feeling he hadn’t had since forever.But maybe, there’s one person who can change that.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of death, minor gore. I write angst better than fluff, but it gets fluffy at the end.

Safety.

It was a word Itona neglected for years.

Being safe.

Why did it matter anyway? His parents were never there for him, so he suffered severe abandonment issues, and his uncle just plain _loathed_ him. Never was anything good enough for him. Itona had enough experience to sympathize with Nagisa’s home life and understand the physical and emotional pain.

Itona had run away soon after, and the streets were far worse.

He remembered Shiro approaching him, asking— _asking_ —if he would like to join him.

And that was the first and last time Shiro ever asked for something, and he would have probably forced Itona to do it anyway.

The lab was hell on Earth, in the nicest terms. Constant pain awaited him daily, even with medication. He was not to talk back, to obey, or else more pain would follow.

Yeah, it was great.

He remembered the first time he went postal.

He had killed three scientist. Three semi-innocent lives.

He was the only student in Class 3-E with blood on his hands. Cold, freezing blood.

Suddenly, the thought made his rigid, everything spaced out and he couldn’t _focus_ —

Warm hands threaded through his hair, fingers scraping his scalp gently. Itona glimpsed Terasaka’s hand from the corner of his eye, the other still talking to his friends about who-knows-what.

Now, he felt, well, he wasn’t sure. He still barely knew most of these kids, and none of them knew him very well either. He was, comfortable around them at the very most.

If anyone he felt comfortable around it was Terasaka.

This boy had saved his life, Itona owed it to him. And he tried every way to return it.

He trusted Terasaka, and couldn’t ever find himself to pay off that debt he owed. He was grateful, and yet being friends with him was just as wonderful.

So maybe he wasn’t the sharpest tool on the shed, but he was actually pretty smart and could pass all his tests with Korosensei’s help.

Though, Itona always still felt on edge. Like no matter what he’d have to keep his guard up.

Terasaka’s friends, he wasn’t sure about them. They were… likable, he supposed. It was hard to include the word friends in his antisocial touch-reclusive mind, but he did enjoy being around them. As long as Muramatsu didn’t poison him with his ramen.

He’s still a work in progress, but he’s getting there.

 

I.

He’s learned how to open up a bit more. It’s only been a few more days since the incident. It’s still hard for anyone outside his small group of friends, but it’s progress.

He’s learned how to lean on other people for support, after a panic attack that Terasaka calmed him down from he really had no other choice. He gave a soft smile every now and then. It’s enough for Terasaka to shoot back that stupid thousand-watt grin.

Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach (he’s not ready for that step yet) he tries to smile back, but ends up kicking Terasaka in the shin.

Close enough.

 

II.

One day, when Terasaka’s legs are especially bruised (yet the guy is so durable he barely feels it,) he makes some comment. Itona doesn’t really remember what it was, but it was enough to send him into comatose. Terasaka didn’t realize until much later, quickly apologizing while he ran his fingers through the shorter’s hair.

Instead of kicking him and giving another insult, Itona leaned up into the gesture, head suddenly resting against Terasaka’s chest.

Time seems to stop in that moment. The silver-haired boy had such a peaceful expression on his face, and as Terasaka’s fingers scraped his scalp he smiled.

Immediately the devil duo swarm them with pictures and Itona realizes what’s happening, he kicks Terasaka again before muttering idiot under his breath and moving away.

Terasaka can’t help but notice that the kick wasn’t even that hard.

 

III.

Suddenly he’s closed off again, avoiding everything and everyone. Who needs friends? He wondered. So what if humans are social creatures, so are many animals and they’ve got loners that survive just fine.

He picks himself up and avoids Terasaka’s eyes, and tries to dodge Nakamura and Karma, moving to go with the crowd going home.

He tries to stop him, but then Itona gets this _look_ in his eyes, like the nuclear state look, and Terasaka nearly trips over the desk in surprise and fear. A tiny part in the back of Itona’s brain feels guilty, but the rest is blank, one goal in mind, _get home_. All feelings are gone, he’d lost all the progress he’d made.

That little part in the back on his mind is nagging.

 

IV.

Terasaka can’t help but notice the cold shoulder he’s been getting. Itona was regressing, backing up to that blank slate, the emotionless thing he was before. He was scared, that’s why, but Terasaka can’t pin down why. What was so big it made him avoid everything?

He ponders on that for a while, mind always coming back to it. He’s tried physical contact, but Itona bats his hands away with a glare. No normal petty banter that the two use, just an uncomfortable silence.

Google helps. A bit. If anything, it’s like Yuzuki, rambling off about love whatnot that Terasaka just stares at. _Well then._

Maybe it’s true, he thinks as he walks into class. He swore Itona’s ears are pink as he walks by, but looking back it’s just his imagination.

So he stops Itona one day, taking him in the shed so they have privacy, asking him what’s wrong.

He then sees the tears growing misty in Itona’s eyes.

  
V.

Itona can’t breathe.

Terasaka is right there, right in his face. Angry bees swarm his stomach, and he opens his mouth to say something but nothing can come out.

He closes it and looks down. Wet, sticky tears are trailing down his face. Terasaka gently places a hand on his shoulder and he jolts at the touch. The brute’s face is suddenly concerned. He pleads with Itona, begging him to tell what’s wrong.

Never has someone been so concerned about his wellbeing.

Itona has no idea what to do. He’s scared, not that he’d ever admit it, of messing this up. His friendship is threads already. He could send months of friendship spiraling in seconds.

Itona breathed. He took a deep breath, in and out quietly before looking up. He reaches up on his tiptoes and presses possibly the fastest kiss ever recorded on Terasaka’s. It’s awkward and he just dodges bumping noses.

Terasaka has barely a second to thing before Itona is gone.

  
VI.

Finally, finally Terasaka found him. It was the tree he sat in back during the night of that incident, and Itona was crying silently. This was the most emotion he’d seen from the silver-haired boy, who didn’t even realized Terasaka’s presence as he sobbed, fisting the grass beneath the tree.

It takes one fell swoop, and he’s got this beautiful boy in his arms, ugly tears racing down his face as he tries to push Terasaka away in vain. He pets Itona’s head silently, sitting both down as he pulls Itona to his chest, smiling and whispering random things in his ear,

Through a teary haze Itona looks at him, mumbling apologies. Terasaka puts a finger to his lips, hugging him again. Itona relaxes in Terasaka’s grasp, taking these sweet time he’s given before rejection comes and his already emotionally wrecked mind tries to take it in.

But there’s nothing, Terasaka simply sits there in a comfortable silence with him, just holding on to him like if he’d let go Itona would disappear. Probably right.

And then he feels it. Terasaka gently places his lips on Itona’s cheek, smiling as the boy turned a hundred shades of red. But it was worth it as Itona leaned into him, head resting on his neck.

Itona feels something flutter in his stomach, and it takes him a few seconds to realize that for the first time, he’s not scared. He knows no one is going to hurt him.

He finally feels safe around someone.

And that someone just happened to be the idiot who saved his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I’d love to here what you think and any suggestions for future stories!


End file.
